


and baby, i love you more than i could ever say (fire of my heart, flame of my life)

by feralgayanddumbassaoyama



Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Baby, F/F, How Do I Tag, Kidfic, Multi, giftfic, thats - thats what this is called right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralgayanddumbassaoyama/pseuds/feralgayanddumbassaoyama
Summary: Katya, Erzsébet, and Annika welcome a new member to their household! (gift for @nyosweden on tumblr!)





	and baby, i love you more than i could ever say (fire of my heart, flame of my life)

So,  _ maybe _ Annika had been misinformed about how small babies were. Maybe. Like, there was a non-zero chance of it, but she wasn’t about to outright  _ admit _ it.

When Katya and Erzsébet came home with baby Jonas, Annika spent a solid few minutes staring with that intense face that some people found scary, but Katya found rather endearing and Erzsi said made her look like she needed a new glasses prescription.

“Is he supposed to be that small?” was what her mouth eventually decided to say, without the proper consultation of her brain. Immediately, she flushed a light pink, but it wasn’t exactly like she could un-say it.

Katya laughed, that little giggle of hers that sounded like fairy bells and had made Annika fall in love with her in the first place. “I think the nurses said he was a bit small, but because there’s no health complications, there’s nothing to worry about, dear.”

Erzsi practically beamed at her. “I know, babe, babies are really small, isn’t it adorable!” 

Annika made a noise in the back of her throat. “It’s more concerning than anything - what if something happens to him? He’s so small…”

Now it was Erzsi’s turn to laugh. “Babe! Nothing’s gonna happen, you’ll see!” 

Annika was unconvinced.

“Here, you should hold him!” Katya suggested. “Jonas is your son too, after all. It’s only right!” She approached Annika, offering up the newborn child, and her protests died on her lips as she looked into his eyes.

They were the trademark Braginskaya purple-blue, just enough of both that it was impossible to tell. His few whisps of hair were either a dark blonde or a light brown - only time would tell. And, most important of all - he was  _ smiling _ . At  _ her _ . 

Annika made a noise in the back of her throat rather like a deflating balloon, or maybe a whimper, quiet enough that most people wouldn't hear it if they weren't listening very, very carefully. It’s not that she was  _ opposed _ to holding him, per se, she in fact very much wanted to, it’s just that he was so very, very small and Annika was so very, very large and a bit clumsy and always broke things and what if she hurt him? Or - or dropped him, or-

Jonas was nestled in her arms before she could continue down that line of thought, instinctively moving to support his head and rear. Immediately, Annika knew that she could never hurt him, and would swear her life to protect him from whatever may come.

Her vision started to blur, wetness gathering at the corner of her eyes. Gently, she lifted him up to look into his eyes, bringing her forehead to his.

“Hello, Jonas,” she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed ^-^!! Jonas is their - our? - child oc for this ship!!


End file.
